French Kiss
by X.VLH.X
Summary: New year, new responsibilities, Hermione's feeling overwhelmed. Draco is also Head Boy. Working with Draco turns her life upside down. He's pouty, and frustratingly elusive. But do boys like Draco ever play for keeps? Read and review people!
1. Chapter 1

Do you ever get the feeling that you're waiting for your life to begin? I feel like I've invented that feeling. Today is all about shiny, new things. _Scary _shiny, new things. Instead of jumping out of bed and ready to dazzle the world, with my new tame, sun kissed locks, I'm huddled under m duvet.

I guess I should be rising to the challenge of being Head Girl, but I guess not. Maybe it's because Malfoy will most probably head boy. I mean he is just as smart as me, if not smarter. _Woah! _What am I thinking!

I got onto the scarlet train after a lecture from my mum about 'setting an example' and waited for Ron and Harry. I started reading my romance novel, but hastily put it away when I heard a crash, and the door slammed open to reveal Harry and Ron making out. Of course, I'm used to it by now, but I wish they would do it in more private places! Ron and Harry came out about their sexuality in sixth year. Of course, they got a bit of grief about it, but most treated them the same.

A lot has changed since then. People feel more confident now, because Voldemort has been killed, by Harry Potter of course. Some Gryffindors are friends with Slytherins, but me and Malfoy stay civil, we don't exactly hate each other.

So, after Harry and Ron greeted me by saying 'Hey baby girl, and kissing me on the cheek', they had another make out session. Are all gays like this?! I didn't want to seem a bother, so I didn't eat anything, or else I might have been sick! I just continued reading my novel.

THUD!

The door slammed open, and Draco landed on me while I was lying down reading my novel. Our eyes locked, chocolate brown meeting, icy grey blue. His face was hard planes and angles, cheekbones and jaw line softened by those pillowy lips. His hair wasn't so confused, but it was a silvery lustrous blonde. He was wearing faded blue jeans, a striped shirt and a suit jacket. It was hard to work out whether he was beautifully odd, or oddly beautiful.

Then he looked beyond me and frowned. He still thinks I'm a know-it-all, etc, but I have grown up over the summer. My hair is lots smoother, my body is curvy and tanned, with a flat stomach, I have grown full breasts, and my face has gotten a lot prettier.

Anyway, he broke the silence by saying. 'Umm, Granger, we have a meeting in the Prefect's carriage, we need to stay there, for the rest of the journey.' I nodded in agreement.

I waved goodbye to Harry and Ron, who had so kindly finished making out, they said goodbye back, both winking at me.

"By the way Granger, you look really hot" I heard Malfoy drawl. Typical of him to say that.

I was definitely not going to give him what he wants, an argument. So I said: "Thanks, Malfoy you look pretty hot yourself too"

He stopped in the middle of the train gob smacked, while I grabbed his hand and led the way. He didn't pull away, instead he looked bewildered, he was probably thinking "WHAT IS SHE ON?!" and then his smile changed into the famous trademark smirk. Tut.

After a meeting with the prefects, we got back to school. Professor Dumbledore announced that we were both Heads, surprise surprise. But the worst bit is, we have to share a dorm. Bathroom and common room. And he's in ALL of my lessons.

We were called back by Dumbledore so he could tell us our 'secret' password. No one else is allowed in our dorm, the password can only change when we are both present. Our password is 'L'amour est magique' which translates as 'Love is magic'. For some reason Dumbledore had a very bright twinkle in his eye.

This was going to be an interesting year.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked from Proffesor Dumbledore to Malfoy and entered the common room. It was like a palace. However, Malfoy, just strutted in like he owned the place. I shot him daggers as he ordered the house elf, Blinky to get him a mug of hot chocolate. She came back five minutes later, but he started punishing her for taking such a long time. How dare he...that pompous, ferreted git! I gave him another look that would give Professor McGonagall a run for her money.

This just made him smirk, and wink at me. He was obviously trying to bug me, and he was doing a good job. I swung my brown curls behind me and marched to my room. _He is not going to get away with this... _I thought as I was storming to my room.

As I opened the door I felt strong muscular hands wrap themselves around my waist.  
"You look so sexy when you're pissed!" he chuckled

I wriggled out from his grip, went to my room, and threw myself onto the bed where I slept like the dead.

The next morning I was late. Very late. I also had Potions class with Snape. I only had 10 minutes to get there and get ready. Bugger!!! I quickly changed into my robes

Malfoy was already up, but he stayed back longer to watch me running around brushing my teeth, combing my hair, tying my shoes and getting my rucksack.

Grr, damn him, he could have helped me if he was going to stick around so long! I am going to get him back in Muggle Studies. Yes, he takes it because we all have to do it now, Dumbledore wanted it made compulsary for all students to take all subjects.

hr

Proffesor Flitwick took the class today as Professor Nicholls had extreme diarrhoea. I sat in my usual seat, but then Malfoy comes and takes Harry's seat. Even Harry's "Move it Malfoy!" Didn't stop him from moving. So he ended up sitting on Ron's lap for the whole lesson

"_What are you doing?"_ I said to him. Why the hell was he sitting next to **me**?

He quipped that he wanted to sit next to me. As I took notes he blew softly in my hair.

"Cut it out!" I told him sharply, but I was loving the way he blew my hair and was smirking at me. Bugger! He's an accomplished Leglimens.

"Yes I am Granger. How long did it take you to figure that out?"

I blushed a deep shade of red, while we had to do silent work. He is probably looking into my mind right now. Oh gosh.

I went to the cupboard to get some more parchment, but as I came back he stood up and smirked at me. I arched an eyebrow. What did I do now?!

"Nothing" he whispered, and softly kissed me in front of the whole class. Ohhhh gosh. I loved what he was doing to my mouth, it felt so right his tongue dancing in mine. If Parkinslut and her posse were here right now they'd have my head. Lucky they were suspended. I softly moaned into his mouth as he gently bit my lower lip.

"EXCUSE ME!" Professor Flitwick shouted, scandalised by our performance. "10 points off Slytherin and Gryffindor. This is not a place of horizontal mambo!!!"

"Professor, I could teach you a few tricks, you could watch me and Granger…"he quipped.

I couldn't help myself, I had to laugh. Dra--Malfoy, winked at me and it turned onto a full belly laugh. Soon he joined in too, and we were both rolling on the floor, while the class was witnessing what was happening. Most were shocked, but many were laughing at my stupidness. Me and Draco earned detention. Together. We were to go to Hagrid and he would set us a task to do. But it was worth it. That kiss was amazing. But he'll never hear me say it!


	3. Chapter 3

Do you ever get the feeling that you're waiting for your life to begin? I feel like I've invented that feeling. Today is all about shiny, new things. _Scary _shiny, new things. Instead of jumping out of bed and ready to dazzle the world, with my new tame, sun kissed locks, I'm huddled under m duvet.

I guess I should be rising to the challenge of being Head Girl, but I guess not. Maybe it's because Malfoy will most probably head boy. I mean he is just as smart as me, if not smarter. _Woah! _What am I thinking!

I got onto the scarlet train after a lecture from my mum about 'setting an example' and waited for Ron and Harry. I started reading my romance novel, but hastily put it away when I heard a crash, and the door slammed open to reveal Harry and Ron making out. Of course, I'm used to it by now, but I wish they would do it in more private places! Ron and Harry came out about their sexuality in sixth year. Of course, they got a bit of grief about it, but most treated them the same.

A lot has changed since then. People feel more confident now, because Voldemort has been killed, by Harry Potter of course. Some Gryffindors are friends with Slytherins, but me and Malfoy stay civil, we don't exactly hate each other.

So, after Harry and Ron greeted me by saying 'Hey baby girl, and kissing me on the cheek', they had another make out session. Are all gays like this?! I didn't want to seem a bother, so I didn't eat anything, or else I might have been sick! I just continued reading my novel.

THUD!

The door slammed open, and Draco landed on me while I was lying down reading my novel. Our eyes locked, chocolate brown meeting, icy grey blue. His face was hard planes and angles, cheekbones and jaw line softened by those pillowy lips. His hair wasn't so confused, but it was a silvery lustrous blonde. He was wearing faded blue jeans, a striped shirt and a suit jacket. It was hard to work out whether he was beautifully odd, or oddly beautiful.

Then he looked beyond me and frowned. He still thinks I'm a know-it-all, etc, but I have grown up over the summer. My hair is lots smoother, my body is curvy and tanned, with a flat stomach, I have grown full breasts, and my face has gotten a lot prettier.

Anyway, he broke the silence by saying. 'Umm, Granger, we have a meeting in the Prefect's carriage, we need to stay there, for the rest of the journey.' I nodded in agreement.

I waved goodbye to Harry and Ron, who had so kindly finished making out, they said goodbye back, both winking at me.

"By the way Granger, you look really hot" I heard Malfoy drawl. Typical of him to say that.

I was definitely not going to give him what he wants, an argument. So I said: "Thanks, Malfoy you look pretty hot yourself too"

He stopped in the middle of the train gob smacked, while I grabbed his hand and led the way. He didn't pull away, instead he looked bewildered, he was probably thinking "WHAT IS SHE ON?!" and then his smile changed into the famous trademark smirk. Tut.

After a meeting with the prefects, we got back to school. Professor Dumbledore announced that we were both Heads, surprise surprise. But the worst bit is, we have to share a dorm. Bathroom and common room. And he's in ALL of my lessons.

We were called back by Dumbledore so he could tell us our 'secret' password. No one else is allowed in our dorm, the password can only change when we are both present. Our password is 'L'amour est magique' which translates as 'Love is magic'. For some reason Dumbledore had a very bright twinkle in his eye.

This was going to be an interesting year.


End file.
